Un momento de eternidad
by lady saori
Summary: Traducción de la magnífica fanfic: "Un moment d'éternité" de mi amiga Artemisia Solo. Publico con su permisión. Las traducciones en italiano y en portugués se encuentran en las secciones relativas. Agradezco mis tíos y mi amiga que me ayudaron. Es la primera fanfic que traduzco en español, sean buenos.


**Un momento de eternidad (one shot)**

Es un grito agudo, casi estridente, brotado de las profundidades de mis aposentos.

Sacado a mi concentración, levanto la vista de la relación que estaba escribiendo, mientras mi pluma cruje sobre el papel.

Cerca de mí, la sirvienta que estaba a punto de poner sobre mi escritorio el primer té de la mañana se queda rígida, con los brazos en el aire. También ella entendió. Mi mirada cruza la suya y algunos segundos pasan en el más perfecto silencio. Sólo constatando que ella retiene su respiración es que me doy cuenta, divertido, de hacer lo mismo.

-"Falsa alarma" dice, sonriendo.

-"Así pareciera".

Echo una breve mirada en dirección de la péndola delante de mí. Las cinco de la mañana y tres minutos. Siempre estoy levantado temprano para aprovechar esta calma de final de noche, antes que el Palacio empiece a parecerse a un hormiguero en revolución. Mis días son largos a menudo, mas estoy habituado a esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Vivo en función de mi deber. Bueno, desde hace unos meses, un poco menos que en el pasado.

Con un gesto maquinal, sumergo la pluma en el tintero para volver a mi trabajo.

"¿Dónde había llegado? Ohhh..."

Muerdo mi labio tras de la máscara. Una linda mancha negra sobresale en la blancura de la hoja, consecuencia de mi distracción. Mi secretario es él que va a estar contento, él que ya tiene bastante dificultad a descifrar mi caligrafía y me reprocha regularmente porque aún no me convertí al bolígrafo. E sí, yo, Shion, Patriarca de Athena, tengo la letra del hombre del siglo XVIII que soy. Es así que he aprendido a escribir, con una pluma, y no tengo intención de renunciar ni a una ni a la otra. Douko tiene razón afirmando que nunca nos resignamos a despedirnos de nuestra juventud. ¿Qué estará haciendo en esta hora mi viejo amigo? A menudo he pensado que él hubiera tenido la mejor parte, cuando nos jugamos a cara o cruz quien iría a China para vigilar el sello de Hades y quien se quedaría aquí para reconstuir un Santuario devastado por la guerra santa. Mas, pensando bien, he tenido más suerte de lo que suponía al principio. No había previsto ser feliz, aunque fuera tan tarde en mi vida.

Mas he aquí que el grito se hace oír nuevamente, antes de deslizarse lentamente en el lloro.

"Voy a llamar alguien" murmura la sirvienta, en tono de disculpa, deseosa de no fastidiarme en el medio del trabajo.

"Dejad, voy yo".

"Mas..." protesta, con los ojos como platos.

Le sonrío tras la máscara. ¿Mas qué? ¿No soy capaz de eso?

¿Es porque soy un hombre? En eso no cabe duda, y conozco un montón de adorables y honorables (¡y honradas!) señoritas del gineceo que serán extasiadas de testimoniarlo si fuera necesario.

¿Es porque me encamino despacito hacia mis 240 años que estoy listo para la basura? Ah, estos jóvenes son incorregibles: siempre a tratarnos como porcelanas frágiles, a duras penas capaces de engullir nuestra sopa sin escupirla por todas partes. ¿Mas quién construyó el mundo en que viven, eh? Lo siento, queridos herederos, espero no tengáis demasiada prisa, porque corren el riesgo de esperar aún un buen rato antes de tener mi pellejo, están avisados.

¿O entonces es porque soy Patriarca? ¡Bueno anda el ajo! Llevar estos asquerosos trajes que nos transforman en sauna con patas, ¿impide qué, al fin y al cabo? Las que pretenden arrebatarme uno de mis raros placeres tambien las llevan, más funcionales, tengo mismo que admitir, mas esta no es una razón. Dentro de poco me voy a poner a gritar a la discriminación. ¡Buena idea, toma! Sólo tengo que fundar una asociación contra la discriminación que sufren los Patriarcas. Asociación de la cual yo sería el presidente, el vicepresidente, el tesorero, el secretario y... el único miembro. ¡E sí! ¿Qué queréis?, los Patriarcas no corren las calles, ni siquiera las de Rodorio.

Y, bajo la mirada escandalizada de la sirvienta, me levanto y abandono mi despacho para envolverme en la frescura de mis aposentos.

Volvió el silencio en mi salita por lo tanto entro de puntillas. Una _veilleuse_ apoyada sobre un _guéridon_ de madera preciada difunde una aurora dorada que da a la habitación una atmosfera dulce e íntima. A punta de pies me acerco a las dos cunas dispuestas lado a lado tenendo el cuidado de levantar el milhojas de mi hábito que cruje sobre el piso de mármol.

Me agacho sobre el más cercano de los dos, y mis labios se tiran en una sonrisa tierna. Con su boquita linda hinchada por el sueño, el pequeño Saga duerme juiciosamente boca abajo con la luz resaltando a la sombra de sus largas pestañas sobre su mejilla rechoncha. Su respiración es calma y regular, no ha sido él que lloró.

Un pequeño lamento sale de la cuna cercana, como que por cautivar mi atención, y dos bracitos regordetes se estenden hacia mí. Kanon intuyó mi presencia y se fija en mí con aire implorante, con sus grandes ojos oscuros brillando como dos ágatas. ¿Quién resistiera? Ciertamente yo no.

"¿Qué es que no está bien, hombrecito mío?"

Solloza, como que para hacerme entender el problema, a no ser que quiera manifestarme su alivio que yo esté aquí. No necesita palabras, una mirada sola basta. Su mejilla izquierda está un poco roja e hinchada. Son otra vez los dientes que salen y que lo hacen sufrir, pobrecito, y está a punto de llorar. ¿Mas cómo explicar a este duendecillo que todos tenemos mismo que pasar por eso? La única cosa que yo pueda hacer es ayudarlo a afrontar el dolor.

Rápidamente, me lavo las manos en la bacía de plata que las sirvientas dejaron sobre el _guéridon_ con ese intento, después me agacho sobre él para tomarlo en los brazos, y lo mantengo contra mi pecho mientras con la mano libre cuelgo la ampollita de líquido claro, y derramo unas gotas en la punta de mi dedo. No hay necesidad de explicar al pequeño Kanon de lo que se trata, ya ha entendido y se balanza de contento abriendo la boca. No me he equivocado, su encía está hinchada, y siento la puntita de un diente que la perfora. Me divierto al ver a Kanon que chupa y muerde mi dedo con frenesís, mientras el anestético calma el dolor. Poco a poco se tranquiliza y se abandona contra mi hombro, los párpados pesados, agarrando entre sus deditos un puñado de mis cabellos. Mi relación se fué al garete, mi secretario tendrá que esperar un rato para horrorizarse de mi ortografía - ¡e sí, he conservado no sólo la caligrafía y la pluma de mi juventud, sino también la ortografía de aquellos tiempos! Porque sé por experiencia que si lo vuelvo a poner ahora en su cuna, este adorable mónstruo va a ponerse a chillar y despertar todo el Palacio, empezando por su gemelo. Y al fundo estoy encantado de robar algunos instantes de intimidad a mis deberes. Acunándolo contra mí, cuelgo la manta bordada que él ha mandado al diablo a los pies de su cuna, y haciendola escurrir sobre sus hombros para protegerlo de la frescura de la noche, avanzo tranquilamente hacia la terraza bañada por la luz plateada de la luna. A mi paso, algunas cabezas femininas emergen de la sombra de las columnas. Unas cuantas exibiendo una expresión sorprendida, las otras más escépticas. ¿Y entonces?, he sobrevivido a una guerra santa y a doscientos años de sacerdocio, ¿debería de cualquier modo conseguir dirigir a un niño, no? Aunque, considerando la manera de la cual estos dos bribones me toman el pelo, cabe preguntarse quien dirige a quien.

El día empieza a surgir sobre el mar, y el horizonte ya se aclara. Hoy va a hacer calor, mas de momento una pequeña brisa hace ondular el plisado de mi traje. Es mi hora preferida del día, donde todo está en paz. Ni un ruído. Kanon reacciona apenas cuando me acomodo en uno de los sillones. Lo admiro, y otra vez siento mi corazón fundir.

Ya un año que él y su hermano han entrado en mi vida y que la iluminan. Nunca hubiera pensado apreciar tanto la presencia de niños a mi lado. Mi existencia sólo fue renuncia. Patriarca y padre son dos papeles incompatibles. Enfin, es así que veía las cosas y que las veo por lo demás. Las horas, los días, los años después los siglos han pasado sin otro horizonte en mi mente que la próxima guerra santa. Por Athena, he sacrificado todo. Oh, claro, no soy ni un santo ni un asceta. He tenido algunas mujeres que han compartido mi vida. Bueno, muchas. Mas nada niños. Siempre me negué. He conocido bastantes tormentos delante la muerte de tantos que he conocido por no querer enfrentar a otras. Bien que yo sea Patriarca, no lo aguantaría. El Misopetha-Menos, esta seudo inmortalidad, es un don indeseado. ¿Qué pudiera haber de peor que enterrar a sus própios hijos? Nadie tuviera que vivir eso.

Ya temo el día en que tendré que separarme de Saga y Kanon para entregarlos a sus entrenadores. Entonces aprovecho cada instante que puedo pasar con ellos a tal punto que a menudo me sorprendo de haber podido vivir por mí mismo en el pasado. Cada una de sus sonrisas, cada una de sus lágrimas me llena el corazón.

Mas cuál es el precio para esta felicidad egoista y efímera... me odio por haber hecho lo que tuve que hacer. Mi garganta se estrecha solamente pensando, la madre de Saga y Kanon. Pobre mujer... tener que separarse para siempre de un hijo es atroz, de dos es indescriptible. Y, aunque ha sido ella a suplicarme, esto no aplaca mi consciencia. Hasta mi último suspiro su aflicción tan digna va a perseguirme. No he tenido el coraje de mirarla en la cara, como mucho he podido prometerle con una voz destrozada que hubiera querido a sus hijos como si fueran los míos, y me escapé como un ladrón, aplastado de vergüenza, yo que había enfrentado a los espectros de Hades.

He mantenido mi promesa, es el mínimo que pudiera hacer para ella. Hay que decir que no tuve que forzarme, y peor para las sirvientas si están convencidas que comienzo a atolondrarme por completo. Desde mi regreso al Santuario, con estos dos preciados niños en los brazos, he hecho instalar sus cunas en mis própios aposentos, cosa que en el mismo instante ha engendrado un concerto de protestas rápidamente sofocado por el argumento supremo, lo que nunca había utilizado en toda mi larga vida: ¿quién es el Patriarca aquí? Y su encanto ha rápidamente barrido las reticencias de los refuñones más irreductibles.

Les quiero más allá de las palabras. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor que puedo llevar hacia Athena – que llevaré ciertamente hacia su reencarnación. Ya me pregunto con angustia como dirigiré su ausencia cuando tendrán que dejarme para volverse caballeros. Tal vez tome un aprendíz, es mismo necesário relevar el primer templo, y contrariamente a las aparencias no tengo la eternidad delante de mí.

Kanon se mueve y se frota contra mí, su pulgarcito en la boca. Su mejilla aún está roja, pero él duerme tranquilamente, sin sospechar del pesado destino que lo espera. Me salen las lágrimas a los ojos. Quisiera que el tiempo se parara para permitirle de huir. Adoro Saga, sólo tiene un año, mas ya es un hombrecito tranquilo y sensato, a los antípodas de su gemelo. Estoy mortificado, mas tengo que confesar que Kanon es mi preferido. ¡Los dioses saben que, apesar de eso, sí que me hace penar! Es un instigador, y no hay necesidad de ir a leer en la bóveda del cielo a Star Hill para saber que no voy a aburrirme con él en los años futuros. ¿Mas cómo culparlo? No tengo gran cosa para ofrecer a estos nenes fuera de sangre y lágrimas, y a Kanon aún menos que a su hermano mayor, y eso me atormenta. ¿Porqué él? Sin embargo no tiene menos mérito que Saga. Pero las leyes del Santuario son implacables. Sólo uno en la luz. El otro destinado a las tinieblas y al olvido. Es terriblemente injusto. Quizá sea para reparar a esta injusticia que le quiero aún más. Yo he elegido mi soledad y me adapto a ella, ¿pero él? El gemelo menor ha siempre sido un arma de doble filo: o acepta sin rechistar un destino que nadie deberia sufrir, o… prefiero no pensar en esto. Quien vivirá verá.

Lo aprieto un poco más contra mí, y en el resplandor del día que nace, saboreo este momento de eternidad.

**FIN**

**Notas**:

_Veilleuse_: pequeña lámpara eléctrica que hace una luz debil, que se deja encendida durante la noche o siempre en un sítio oscuro.

_Guéridon_: mesa redonda, con una única pata (con una asta central de la cual empiezan otras patas) y que tiene un plano de mármol.

Notas tomadas del Petit Robert ed. 1986 y traducidas en italiano, después en portugués y ahora en español.


End file.
